Potential (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine calls her father to talk about the decision she has to make.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thanks for being the best of the best, it can't be said enough.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for being on this ride with us! We're excited about what's to come.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Potential (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Catherine lay awake Wednesday morning just as the sun was starting to rise. Knowing she had too much on her mind to fall back asleep, she slid carefully out of bed, hoping not to wake Steve.

Cammie, however, lifted her head at the movement and rose when she saw Catherine take her phone and move to the bedroom doorway.

After a quick stop to the downstairs bathroom, Catherine went outside, Cammie right beside her. She settled in one of the adirondack chairs closer to the water as the dog did her first yard patrol of the day, albeit earlier than normal this particular morning. Tucking her legs underneath her, Catherine scrolled to the contacts on her phone, her thumb hovering for only a split second before touching a name to dial.

She put her phone to her ear and waited for an answer. It didn't take long.

" _Hey, sweetheart, you're up early,"_ Joseph Rollins said. _"Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," she answered a little too breezily. "How are things there?" she asked, a slight wince in her voice.

 _"The mood is a little … dark."_

"They're only down 2-1."

 _"You wouldn't know that from listening to your mother and grandmother."_

" 'That damn Hill'?" Catherine asked, quoting what she was sure Grandma Ang had said often during the Cubs game the previous day.

Joseph chuckled. _"Exactly. It was 'That damn Kershaw' Sunday night, and 'That damn Hill' last night."_

"We've come up against some good pitching."

 _"You said it."_

"And you can't win if you can't hit …"

 _"Hence the dark mood in the house."_

"Hopefully Mom's not taking it out on her students this morning," Catherine joked.

Joseph laughed. _"Hopefully not."_

"Danny said this'll just make the comeback even more glorious."

 _"From his lips …"_ Joseph said and let his voice trail off. _"Now, why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"_ he asked.

Catherine smiled, looking out at the water. "You've always been able to do that."

" _I know my daughter."_

Her smile faded naturally, and she took a deep breath before saying, "I got a job offer … from the soon-to-be new governor of Hawaii."

" _Go on."_

"She wants me to be her chief of staff."

After only a minimal pause to take in the news, Joseph said, _"That's incredible, Catherine. That's a job with a lot of potential. What did you say?"_

"I haven't given an answer yet. There's a lot to think about."

" _Of course."_

"I love my job. I'm incredibly proud of what I've done with Five-0. I wasn't looking for a new job. But I'm flattered that she wants me for the position … and there's another big factor to consider in terms of the timing."

" _There is?"_ Joseph asked, a surprising amount of hope slipping into the question.

Catherine smiled. "Well, hopefully soon there will be."

" _Ah."_

"Steve and I talked early on about what pregnancy and a baby would mean with regards to Five-0. We're both realistic. If it happens …" she smiled, thinking of Steve's look when she'd said 'if,' and corrected herself, " _when_ it happens, my role would need to change. Or my job would. I was prepared for that. I never expected this, though."

" _Clearly Lieutenant Governor Kekoa recognized your abilities and thinks highly of them, and you. From what you told me, the two of you have worked extremely well together so far."_

"We have," Catherine agreed immediately. "Absolutely. That's not an issue."

" _Then what is?"_

"It's a big change. A big challenge."

" _You've never backed away from a challenge before."_

"No. And this one comes with real opportunities to do a lot of good for a lot of people."

" _Definitely."_

"Lea and I … we share a lot of the same priorities and goals. I'd be in a position to actually act on our ideas and make real changes to improve people's lives," she said, excitement creeping into her voice. She paused, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

" _And …?"_ he prompted, seeming to sense she had more to say.

"And Steve and I have made our home here. It's important to me to continue to serve this community … this state. This would definitely be the job where I could do that on a large scale."

Joseph sighed, and Catherine knitted her brow, confused at his reaction.

"What?" she asked.

" _I'm just having a proud father moment_ ," he said. _"You keep finding new ways to serve. To help people."_

"I haven't decided yet," she reminded him.

" _Kind of sounds to me like you have."_

"I haven't," she said firmly. "I need more information on what the job really entails. I'm actually going to have lunch with Governor Denning's chief of staff tomorrow."

" _That's my girl, gathering intel to make the most informed decision possible."_

"As incredible as the opportunity sounds, I need to know if this is the best thing for me, and for me and Steve, and for our family … if and when it grows."

" _That's the most important thing,"_ Joseph agreed. _"And whatever you decide, you know your mother and I will support you. One hundred percent."_

She nodded. "I do know that. And thank you. You always have, and that's meant so much to me. My whole life."

 _"You've always made it easy, sweetheart."_

Catherine smiled at that, looking down.

 _"So when we come for Thanksgiving,"_ he continued, _"whether I'm looking at the next chief of staff or a invaluable member of Five-0, I'll be as proud of you as I've always been."_

"Thanks, Dad."

 _"And for the record, I think you'd be just as invaluable in either position. So I'll be looking forward to your decision. Once you have the information you need, trust yourself to make the best choice for you and Steve and your future. You'll know what to do."_

"Yeah," she said, a small smile on her face. "I love you, Dad. Thanks for listening. And talking."

 _"Anytime. I love you, too, sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon."_

"Go, Cubs."

She could hear his weary smile when he echoed, _"Go, Cubs. Please, for my sake."_

Catherine chuckled as she ended the call, staring at the screen as it went black. She set the phone down on the table beside her, looking back out at the water.

Cammie, who had held back while she was talking, now approached and rested her head on Catherine's knee.

"Hey, pretty girl," Catherine said, scratching behind her ear.

Her hand fell still and stayed that way until Cammie alerted and moved toward the house. Catherine tilted her head to the side, watching Steve walk toward her in her periphery.

She reached up for his hand as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"You're up early," he said, keeping hold of her hand as he settled in the chair next to hers. Cammie came around in front of them and laid down at their feet.

Catherine smiled. "You're the second person to tell me that today."

He glanced at the phone on the table. "Your dad?"

She nodded, her brow knitting. "How'd you–"

"Only gonna be one of two people, and I know your mom's in class Wednesday mornings."

She smiled at how he knew and remembered that.

"What'd he say?" Steve asked.

"To trust myself to make the best choice."

Steve nodded. "Your dad's always given great advice."

She looked out toward the water, quiet.

Steve kept his eyes on her. "He's right. Trust yourself. I do."

She nodded, a smile coming to her face, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You'll have a better idea after you talk to Chas," he said. "He's a good guy, he'll answer any questions you ask him."

She looked at him, nodding. "Yeah, I think so, too. I just hope it's enough information to make a decision."

"It will be," he said confidently. "Catherine, the bottom line is if this is something you want to do, you should do it. We'll make it work. We always have."

"If I didn't think we could, I wouldn't even be considering it." She nodded more firmly, thinking of her father's words. "Once I have a full understanding of the job from someone who knows it inside and out, I'll know what to do."

"I've never doubted that for a second."

She smiled at his earnest belief in her and leaned toward him. He met her halfway, and she felt that belief, that confidence even more in their kiss. There was still a decision to make, but she was more certain than ever that she could make it without any regrets. She trusted herself, and knew there was a long line of people who trusted her as well, starting with the man in front of her.

Pulling back, he smiled softly. "This has the potential to be a pretty huge year for us."

She nodded. "It does."

"I'm ready for whatever's next. And that includes whatever you decide."

She smiled, eyes bright and face aglow. "Me, too."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
